Naruto: The Illusionist
by The Unstable Dean Ambrose
Summary: What if Naruto met the Kyubi way earlier and finding different scrolls to learn from? It's time for Naruto to drop his mask and let the world see the real him. This action will mark the beginning of the Illusionist of Konoha. Starting before right before the Chunin exams Naruto X Harem.
1. Chunin Exams start

I do not own Naruto except for the kamigan, which I created.

* * *

" He's such a hypocrite! Can't believe that he would train Sasuke only!" Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Kit, it's not like you need any training from him anyway. Your Taijutsu is at high Jonin, Ninjutsu at mid Jonin, Genjutsu at low Jonin, Kenjutsu at high Jonin and to top all of that, you are a level fifteen seal master according to the Uzumaki standard." Kurama replied.

"I never would have thought that you of all people would actually help me." Naruto replied.

"As I said, when you unknowingly used my chakra, the seal weakened slightly and allowed me to view your memories. Anyway, I feel some spiritual energy coming from a cave near the Hokage Mountain." Kurama said.

"Should we go and see?" Naruto asked.

"Why not? The last time investigated, you found the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style you are really good at right now." Kurama replied as Naruto walked towards the cave. When Naruto went inside, he found three scrolls on the floor and he picked it up to read. The first scroll was another Taijutsu style that was called the Mantis style boxing. The second scroll contained a few powerful Genjutsu and water Jutsus. The final scroll is for healing and greater chakra control.

"Naruto, do you realize something? With all this, plus all the knowledge you already have and the Kamigan, you will be very hard to defeat." Kurama replied. The Kamigan is a Dōjutsu that was created by Kurama after looking through Naruto's memories. It has the power of the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan hence the name.

" From what the Taijutsu scroll say, I think that it will be possible to mix the Mantis style and the Illusion style to create a new one. The Genjutsu listed seems very dangerous so I will still learn it but the only time I will use it is against my enemies. Even though I cannot not learn healing techniques, the idea of having super strength seems awesome." Naruto said in his mind. For the next month, Naruto spent all his time in that cave to train and by the end he managed to combine his existing Taijutsu style with his new one. When Naruto got back to his apartment, he found an ANBU waiting near his house.

" The Hokage wants to see you right now." The ANBU said.

"Alright, tell him that I will be there soon. I have to drop a few things in my house first." Naruto replied. The ANBU nodded his head before using the standard leaf shushin to leave. Once Naruto dropped his stuff in his small apartment, he used his modified Shushin to go to the Hokage Tower. When Naruto arrived, The Hokage was shocked to see that he knew how to do the Shushin.

"Naruto, was that the Shushin you used just now?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Yeah but I modified it myself to form the Illusion Shushin." Naruto replied.

"So, do you mind telling me where were you for the last month?" The Hokage asked. Naruto told the Hokage about everything that happened to him since he was six years old. When Naruto finished, the Hokage had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wow, so what level are you at right now?" The Hokage asked.

"According to Kurama, I'm Mid Kage for Taijutsu, Mid Kage for Ninjutsu, High Jonin for Genjutsu, High Jonin for Kenjutsu and a level twenty five master at both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu" Naruto replied.

"First of all who is Kurama and secondly, you learned Juinjutsu?" The Hokage asked.

" Kurama is the name of the Kyubi and you never know when you will encounter someone like Orochimaru who uses Juinjutsu as well." Naruto replied.

" Wait, so can you remove any types of cursed seal?" The Hokage asked again.

" It really depends on what type of cursed seal you are talking about. If you are talking about the cursed seals Orochimaru used, then I can remove them instantly. For the others it will take me some time to figure it out." Naruto replied.

"Get Anko here right now!" The Hokage informed the ANBU wearing the cat mask. After three minutes of waiting, the ANBU and Anko arrived.

"Anko, I finally found someone that can help you remove that cursed seal of yours." The Hokage said. Anko's eyes immediately brightened up.

"Hokage Sama, who is it?" Anko asked happily.

"His name is Naruto and he is sitting on the couch right now." The Hokage replied while pointing at Naruto.

"Hokage Sama, he is just a Genin. I don't think he has the skills to do it." Anko replied.

"Anko, he is a level twenty five master at both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu. He studied all the seals that Orochimaru used and he found a way to counter each of them." The Hokage replied.

"Really? Naruto can you help me remove it right now?" Anko asked facing Naruto.

"Sure. All you need to do is to show me the cursed seal and I will do the rest. However it will be very painful and you might pass out." Naruto said before Anko exposed her neck. Naruto quickly got to work and after five minutes, the release seal was prepared.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven: Release!" Naruto exclaimed and activated the counter seal. Anko started scream but thanks to the silencing seal Naruto activated earlier, nobody heard it. The cursed seal started to dissolve into ink and flowed into a scroll where Naruto sealed it before burning the whole thing with a small fireball Jutsu. The surprising thing was that Anko did not pass out from the pain. Naruto produced a mirror so that Anko could see her shoulder.

"Thank you! Now I'm free from Orochimaru and the only connection I have left with that snake bastard is the summoning contract!" Anko exclaimed.

"If you want, I can offer you the Hydra summoning contract. The Hydras in general hates snakes so I think it will be a perfect revenge." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"But I thought I can only sign one summoning contract only?" Anko asked confused.

"I'm sure the Hydras will have a solution to that. By the way Naruto, would you like to have a summoning contract as well?" The Hokage asked as he made his way to a special vault that held the summoning contracts.

"I already have the Fox summon and can summon both normal plus demonic fox." Naruto replied.

"Anko, here is the Hydra's contract. Both of you are dismissed and I have to go back to do my paperwork." The Hokage said.

"Jiji, why don't you just use shadow clones to do the paperwork for you?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Naruto, you knew that I complained about paperwork a lot so why did you not tell me earlier?" The Hokage asked.

"First of all, you never asked. Secondly, how was I supposed to know that being a Hokage dulled your common sense? If this is the case, I rather be ANBU." Naruto said and everyone in the room even the hidden ANBU sweat dropped. Anko than left with the standard leaf shushin.

"By the way Jiji, from tomorrow onwards I will be dropping my mask but please don't tell people that I'm a Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu master otherwise they might take it the wrong way." Naruto said before using the fire vortex shushin to leave. When he got back to his apartment, Naruto started to pack for the days ahead of him. The next day, Naruto woke up early and ate some Ramen before doing his daily morning routine.

"It's time to introduce to the world the real Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto thought in his mind while brushing his teeth. After he finished changing, Naruto made his way to the academy and saw both his teammates waiting for him.

"Now that Naruto is here, lets go." Sasuke said. Naruto was not surprised that during the one-month training, he did not miss any of his teammates and his so called "Sensei". When they walked to the second floor of the academy, Naruto noticed that there was a crowd of people surrounding a classroom. When looking at the sign, he noticed the Genjutsu.

"This seems to be a test to weed out those who cannot detect a simple Genjutsu like that. Even if people can't detect Genjutsu, they could have used their logic. They only walked up a flight of stairs so this should be the second floor not the third." Naruto thought to himself before a voice interrupted him.

"Release that pathetic Genjutsu of yours, even Sakura here could detect it." Sasuke said in a high and mighty voice.

"So, you are able to see the Genjutsu but can you see this?" The Chunin said before sending a punch at Chunin speed. However, a green spandex wearing guy with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows managed to stop the punch.

" That kid looks a lot like Might Guy. I hope that he does not have the same habits as him as well." Naruto thought to himself.

"Lee, whose plan was it to hide our strength?" A boy with long hair and pale eyes asked.

"Sorry Neji but something not youthful was about to happen so I had to stop it." Lee exclaimed.

"Oh god. One Might Guy is more than enough to drive Konoha insane but now there are two!" Naruto exclaimed in his mind while Kurama was laughing.

"This is one of those days where I think that being sealed up is way better than being freed." Kurama thought to itself.

"Sasuke and Sakura, we better go before we are late for the exams." Naruto said before walking up another flight of stairs. Before they could enter the room, Lee stopped them.

" Are you Sakura?" Lee asked the pink haired girl. Sakura nodded her head.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Lee asked. Sakura felt like she was going to puke.

"That boy in front of you has worse fashion sense that Naruto, who is always wearing orange. Wait a minute, Naruto is not wearing orange today!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"Really? How did I not notice that at all?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe it's because you are paying to much attention to Sasuke Kun." Inner Sakura replied. Seeing that Lee was still waiting for an answer, Sakura told Lee no in her high annoying screeching voice.

"Lee, don't worry about her. Sakura only likes Sasuke. Anyways, I have to ask you something. Are you related to Might Guy in anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he is my team's Sensei." Lee shouted.

"Lee, you do know that shouting indoors is not youthful right?" Naruto asked. This caused Lee to decrease his voice.

"We have been trying to get Lee to stop shouting ever since he Team nine was formed. By the way, my name is Tenten. What's yours?" Tenten asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Lee is it safe to assume that you use the same fighting style as Guy?" Naruto asked

"Indeed I am but why do you want to know?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I can't wait to face you than since I want to test out my Taijutsu against other people." Naruto replied.

"The flames of youth burns brightly within you Naruto. I hope that I can face you as well. Good Luck in the exams!" Lee exclaimed before walking into the room. Naruto was about to follow when Kakashi's voice was heard.

"Good to see that all of you made it." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi Sensei, what would happen if someone from the team does not turns up?" Sakura asked.

" Than the rest of the team will not be able to take the exams as well." Kakashi replied.

"Anyway Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked again.

"I just came here to wish you three good luck in the exams and hope that you can make Konoha proud." Kakashi said before he Shushined to the Jonin's lounge. When Team Seven walked into the room, they felt massive killer intent aimed at them. Both Sakura and Sasuke were shaking slightly but Naruto was not affected.

"Yahoo! Seems like all the rookies are here." Kiba shouted as Team Eight entered. Naruto got so annoyed about the Killer intent that he decided to release his own to scare them. Just for extra effect, Naruto added some demonic killer intent as well. This made everyone except for one Kumo Kunoichi and a Suna Shinobi to shake in fear. Some of the weaker ones passed out. Seeing that it worked, Naruto reigned in his Killer intent. It took a while for the Genins present to catch their breath. Seeing that everyone was avoiding the rookies, Kabuto had no reason to approach them at all.

"Kit, beware of that Kabuto fellow. I smell snakes on him so I guess that he is a spy for Orochimaru." Kurama said in Naruto's mind. Suddenly the room was covered in smokes. Once the smoke cleared. A person with a bandana was standing there.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the examiner of the first part of the exams. The first test will be a written one so you will receive a test paper once you found a seat. However, you cannot sit anywhere near your teammates." Ibiki said before every Genin went to get a sit. Naruto ended up sitting next to the Kunoichi from Kumo that was not affected by the Killing Intent and a Kunoichi from Oto.

" Now that all of you are seated, I will start explaining the rules. On the paper, there are nine questions. You must answer them and at the end there will be the mystery question ten. If you are caught cheating five times than you and your team will fail this part immediately. Are there any questions? No, than you have an hour to finish the test and the time start now!" Ibiki shouted and people started to read the questions. When Naruto heard the rules, it became very clear that the main objective for this exams is to cheat thus Naruto activated the Kamigan and started to copy the answers from the person sitting in front of him. Once he finished copying, Naruto quickly made a small seal to stop people from looking at his answers.

* * *

"Kakashi, do you think that any of the Konoha rookie teams will pass this round? I mean the first examiner is Ibiki after all." Asuma said.

"Wait who is Ibiki Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"Right I forgot, you are a new Jonin. Ibiki is the head of the T&I department. He focuses on mental tortures while Anko focus on physical tortures. Did you notice that Anko seems happier as of late?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, I did." Kakashi replied. Deciding to find out what caused her friend to be so happy, Kurenai called Anko over.

"Anko, why do you seems so much happier?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm finally have no more ties to a certain snake faced bastard!" Anko replied.

"Wait, you mean that your cursed seal is gone?" Kurenai asked. All Anko did was to show her neck. Kurenai was shocked. Who managed to get rid of the cursed seal? Even Jiraiya, a famous seal master could not do it.

"Anko, who helped you remove the cursed seal?" Kurenai asked again. Everyone present started to listen as well.

"It was a wonderer who just happens to have a meeting with The Hokage." Anko asked not revealing that it was Naruto that removed the cursed seal for her.

* * *

After fifty minutes have passed, Ibiki announced that it was time for the final question.

"Before the tenth question is revealed to you, you will have a choice to either take it or not." Ibiki explained.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we will take it." Kiba shouted.

"I'm not done with my explanation yet. If you decide to take the final question but fail, than you will forever be a Genin." Ibiki said which caused uproar.

"Some people has taken the Chunin exams more than once already." Kiba shouted again.

"That's because they did not have me as an examiner." Ibiki replied.

"I see what Ibiki is trying to do. He is weeding those who are not willing to take a chance." Naruto thought to himself. Soon, many hands were raised and the teams started to decrease. After a while only forty teams left.

"For those who decided to stay, there is only one thing for me to say and that is… you pass!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"What is the tenth question?" Temari asked.

"The Tenth question is to show that in a mission, decisions are made. A wrong decision can lead to failure. A quality that a Chunin has to have is that they are able to make decisions on the spot." Ibiki replied. Before anyone could ask any more questions, a black ball came crashing through the windows. When the ball opened, a banner appeared with the words "The single and sexy Anko Mitarashi is here." Underneath the banner stood Anko.

"Anko you are early again." Ibiki stated.

"Ibiki, you must be getting soft, forty teams left?" Anko asked completely ignoring the comment made by Ibiki.

"Well, this year's batch seems to have lots of potential." Ibiki replied.

"Anyway, by the time the second part of the exam finishes, the amount of teams will be cut by half. The second part of the exams will be held at training ground forty four and if you don't know where it is, go find your Sensei and they will give you the direction." Anko said before jumping through the broken window. Naruto quickly used his Illusion Shushin to go to the Hokage's tower.

"Jiji, there is something that I have to tell you. I think that this Kabuto guy is a spy working for Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"We already know about it. In fact Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha during the finals." The Hokage replied.

"Anyway, Jiji can you give me the direction to training ground forty four?" Naruto asked.

"You know the Dango shop that you often go to? It's right beside it." The Hokage replied.

"What! You mean that I have been going near training ground forty-four for a long time already? Why did you not tell me?" Naruto asked.

"You did not ask me. Anyway, for the second part of the exams, I'm allowing you to compete on your own as of right now you are no longer a member of team 7." The Hokage replied.

"Whatever. It's time for me to get some Dango!" Naruto exclaimed before walking out of the tower. On the way, he met the team from Kumo.

"Hey, you are the guy who was sitting next to me during the exams. My name is Yugito. The girl with short blonde hair is Samui and the read head is Karui." Yugito said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Miss Two." Naruto said which caused the Yugito to be shocked for a small while before hiding it.

" Naruto san, I don't know what you are talking about." Yugito replied.

"First of all, Naruto is fine. I hate being formal. Secondly, you don't have to hide about being a Jinchūriki as I'm one myself." Naruto replied.

"Really? I always wanted to meet another Jinchūriki other than Killer Bee who holds the Eight Tails. In fact he is our Sensei and we were just about to find him." Yugito said.

"If you want, I can help you find where your Sensei is. After all, I'm one of the best sensors in Konoha." Naruto said before trying to find the Chakra signature that has a slight demonic feel to it. After a while, Naruto was able to pinpoint the location of Killer Bee.

"It looks like your Sensei is at the Dango bar. I'm heading there as well so why don't I bring you there?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure, it will save us some time." Karui said before Naruto led them to the Dango bar. When they reached there, Killer Bee was eating Dango and working on his rap.

"Naruto, thanks for bringing us here we have to meet our sensei so see you tomorrow." Yugito said. Naruto waved his hand and went to get some Dango before using his Illusion Shushin to leave. What he did not know that Yugito, Killer Bee, Samui and Karui were observing him.

"Was that the Shushin? It sure looks cool." Samui commented.

"I believe so but it is impressive that Naruto was able to modify a Shushin to make it unique. After the second part of the exams is over, there will be a month for you guys to train so I will be teaching you how to modify the Shushin along with other stuff whether you make it to the finals or not." Killer Bee said. ( _I'm not going to make Killer Bee rap because It's hard for me to do so._ )

* * *

Hope you like it and Remember to R&R.

The Unstable Dean Ambrose signing out!


	2. Forest of Death and Preliminaries

I do not own Naruto except for the Kamigan and the Genjutsu known as the Doomsday device.

* * *

The next day, Naruto arrived at the training ground way earlier than others so that he could set up a prank and hopefully scare off more competition, as he will be taking this part of the exams alone. The prank was simple. All he will do is wear a trench coat with spikes and a hood while using a self-created Jutsu to create purple smoke. Naruto will then appear to rise out of the ground. With that plan in mind, he waited for the rest of the Genins to appear before carrying it out.

"Where is Naruto, he better not be late otherwise we cannot take the exams." Sakura screeched before Naruto started the prank. Many people were already crept out the purple smoke but when the saw a figure rising from the ground, some fainted. When the smoke cleared, the Genins saw a man with a trench coat covered with spikes and was wearing a hood. What they heard next will give them minor nightmares for the next three years.

"Finally, the gates of hell are unleashed. Let those who fear the might of The Undertaker be the first to fall!" Naruto said in a slow and creepy voice. This caused everyone even Yugito and her team to shake in fear. After three minutes, Naruto could not hold it in any longer and burst out laughing while releasing the Henge on his shirt returning to normal.

"Holy crap! Naruto managed to intimidate the other Genins so well. I wonder if he will do well in the T&I department?" Anko thought to herself. She has been there ever since Naruto arrived and saw everything. Anko than Shushined to the front of the Genins.

"Glad that all of you can make it today. Now the second part of the exams is very simple, you will have to survive in the Forest for at most five days. Each team will be given a scroll, which will either be a Heaven or Earth Scroll. The Objective of this exam is to try to liberate another scroll that is different from yours from another team before making their way to the tower, which just happens to be in the middle. You are not allowed to open the scrolls until you reach the tower. If any of you decides to open earlier, there will be a nasty surprise waiting for you. Any questions?" Anko asked.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"Well, there are many edible plants in there plus some wild animals. Oh before you get the scrolls you will have to sign a waiver that states that Konoha will not be responsible for any deaths that might occur during this part of the exams. Each team will receive one waiver." Anko said before handing out the waivers. Sakura noticed that Naruto received one and Sasuke was holding on another.

"Naruto, why do you have a waiver? Sasuke already has one?" Sakura questioned.

"For this part of the exams, I will be taking it on my own. The Hokage has given me a side task to do, which happens to be top secret. When I said top secret, I meant going in there to find his porn book that he left there a few months ago." Naruto replied, which caused everyone present to sweat drop. Naruto was assigned the gates that Yugito and her team are at.

"Hey Yugito, Samui and Karui. How did you like my entrance plus prank?" Naruto asked.

"Very creepy." Karui said while Yugito and Samui nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's the point I suppose, to intimidate as many people as possible." Naruto replied.

"Anyway, did the Hokage really want you to retrieve his porn book?" Yugito asked curious.

"Nah, I had to think of something to stop a certain pink haired bitch from asking more questions." Naruto replied.

"I take it that you hate your team." Samui said.

"Of course, try being in a team with an Emo and a pink howler monkey who is obsessed with the Emo." Naruto replied. This caused the three Kumo Kunoichi to shredder at the thought. Soon, the exams started and the Kumo team plus Naruto made their way inwards. They decided to follow the river as this would allow them to have water to drink and they might be able to catch some fish to eat for the night. After walking for four hours, they decided to stop at a clearing.

"This seems like a good place to rest. Do you three mind gathering some wood while I go scout for potential targets?" Naruto asked.

"No problems but we need a password that only we know so that we can identify each other." Karui said.

"I think I have one. I'm a master at both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu. Only the Hokage and the second examiner know about it." Naruto said.

"Hmm, that's a good one. Not everybody knows about that one." Yugito said before leaving with Samui and Karui to find wood. Naruto quickly made a few clones to stay just in case other teams get there. Once this was done, Naruto used his sensing power to find Sasuke's chakra signature before heading towards that direction. When he there, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was fighting a Genin from the Hidden Grass. However, Naruto sensed that his chakra level is way higher.

"Naruto, this guy smells of snake as well but the smell is very strong. I believe that the Uchiha is fighting Orochimaru." Kurama said.

"Judging by the notes from Orochimaru's old bunker, I assume that he is trying to get the Sharingan so that he can have all the Jutsus he wants. Oh well, I could care less about the last Uchiha." Naruto said in his mind before leaving. On the way back, he noticed two teams fighting each other. Naruto decided to wait for a while and let them tire themselves up before going to retrieve the target. When it was clear that one of the teams had lost, Naruto quickly cast a sleeping Genjutsu on them and took the scrolls. It happens that the two scrolls the team had were the ones Naruto and Yugito needed. Once Naruto stored it in his seal, he Shushined back to the camp where Yugito and her team had already collected the wood.

"What is the password?" Yugito demanded when she noticed someone coming towards them.

"I'm a level twenty five master at both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu." Naruto replied instantly. Once Yugito heard the password, she relaxed.

"Naruto have you found anything interesting yet?" Samui asked.

"Well, I managed to get a Heaven scroll that you need from another team." Naruto replied.

"Sweet, it's getting late though so I think that we will rest here before heading towards the tower tomorrow morning." Karui suggested.

"That is a good idea. I will go catch some fish while you guys start a fire." Naruto said before unsealing a fishing line. Within ten minutes, Naruto caught enough fish to for each one of them to eat. The next day, Naruto woke up the earliest as he was already used to waking at some ungodly hour. He went to prepare breakfast while waiting for the rest to wake up. Soon, everyone woke up and they had some breakfast which they praised Naruto for since it tasted really good.

"Now, I want the three of you to grab hold of my shoulder as I will be using the Shushin to reach the tower." Naruto said.

"How can you do that? You need to know where the tower is in order for the Shushin to work." Samui asked.

"Easy, I sent out clones to look around and one of them ended up near the tower. When it dispelled I gained the knowledge as well." Naruto replied before using the Illusion Shushin to reach the tower. When they got there, Naruto kicked open the door and walked through.

"Since we are in the tower, I believe that we should open the scroll." Yugito said before opening up hers while Naruto did is own.

"It's a summoning scroll. Throw it on the floor right now." Naruto stated while throwing his on the floor. When the smoke cleared, Killer Bee and Anko could be seen.

"Naruto seems that you made it." Anko said.

"What do you expect from a person who can get rid of the Cursed Seal of Heaven for you?" Naruto asked.

"True, anyway you four are the first group to reach the tower so good job. You will have the next three days to yourself and Killer Bee will show you guys where your rooms are." Anko said before turning to leave but before she could do that Naruto called her.

"Anko, I met Orochimaru in the forest yesterday. It looks like he is going after the Sharingan." Naruto said.

"What! I have to report this to the Hokage right now." Anko said before using the Shushin to get to the Hokage tower to give the report.

"Naruto, from what I gathered you seem to know Fūinjutsu right?" Killer Bee asked.

"Yeah, I know Juinjutsu as well. In fact I'm a level twenty five master at both of them." Naruto stated.

"I have to inform my brother about this." Killer Bee thought to himself as he led the four Genins to their rooms. Two days passed by before Naruto received a massage that summoned him to the Hokage's tower. When he reached there, Naruto noticed that Anko was there.

"Naruto thanks for coming so quickly. Kakashi informed me that Sasuke got the Cursed Seal of Heaven so when the preliminaries are done, would you mind helping him get rid of it?" The Hokage asked.

"Even though I hate the last Uchiha, I don't mind getting rid for him." Naruto replied.

"Another thing, what was it about me losing Icha Icha in the forest and sending you to find it for me?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Oh that, I had to come up with an excuse to stop the pink haired Banshee and Emo from asking any questions. Sorry about that." Naruto replied.

"Fine but next time come up with something that does not involve my porn books alright?" The Hokage asked and Naruto nodded.

Time Skip: Preliminaries

" For those who made it this far in the exams, I would like to congratulate you. Since there is still too many of you, a preliminary round would be required. I will let Hayate to explain the rules." The Hokage said.

"Thank You Hokage Sama. Now then from now on it will be a singles competition so if anyone of you wants to forfeit right now it will not affect your teammates." Hayate said. Kabuto decided to give in and his reason was that he did not have any chakra left.

"Bullshit, he has more than enough chakra to fight." Naruto thought to himself.

"The matches will be decided by the screen that you are about to see. It will generate random names and if your name is on the screen you will be fighting. The first match will be Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akadō. For the rest of you please go up to the balcony to wait your turn." Hayate said before every Genin except for Sasuke and Yoroi to leave. Once the area was cleared, Hayate gave the signal to start. Sasuke tried punching Yoroi but when Yoroi grabbed his arms, Sasuke felt that his chakra being sucked away.

"Haha, I can suck your chakra as long as I'm in contact with you. The Uchiha does not seem almighty anymore." Yoroi taunted Sasuke. Sasuke managed to get kick Yoroi in the stomach forcing Yoroi to release his hands.

"I can't use the Sharingan otherwise the Cursed Seal will activate." Sasuke thought as he avoided punches and kicks sent by Yoroi. Sasuke suddenly kicked Yoroi into the sky and jumped towards him.

"I wanted to use this against someone stronger but you will have to do. Uchiha's barrage!" Sasuke shouted before delivering rapid kicks to the stomach of Yoroi before slamming him down with his legs. This rendered Yoroi unconscious.

"Winner of this match Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced.

The next few matches went like this:

Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi- Shikamaru won

Ino Yamanaka VS Sakura Haruno- double count out

Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga- Neji won

Garra VS Lee- Garra won

Choji VS Dosu- Dosu won

Shino VS Zaku- Shino won

Samui VS Karui- double count out (This fight was way more interesting.)

Temari VS Tenten – Temari won

Yugito VS Random Genin- Yugito won

Kankurō VS Misumi- Kankurō won

"Final match for today will be Kiba Inuzuka VS Naruto Uzumaki. Will the two competitors step forward." Hayate announced.

"I feel sorry for Naruto, there is no way he will be able to beat Kiba." Kurenai said.

"I would not count Naruto out at all since he did manage to finish the second exams all by himself. I don't know why the Hokage would allow that though." Kakashi replied. Naruto used his Illusion Shushin to get down while Kiba just jumped over the rails and landed there.

"Looks like I got an easy match!" Kiba boasted.

"I don't think so, I have been hiding my real strength for long enough!" Naruto shouted while activating the Kamigan. Kiba did the stupid thing to look into Naruto's eyes because Naruto cast his special Genjutsu silently.

* * *

In the Genjutsu:

"Creatures of the night, its time for the feast!" A voice called out creeping Kiba out instantly. He remembered the scene Naruto did near the Forest of Death which is the reason why he is shaking uncontrollably. Hands started to rise from the ground tried to claw at Kiba but Kiba managed to dodge it but his back suddenly hit something hard. When he turned around, he saw a statue, which showed him being eaten alive. This caused Kiba to faint.

* * *

"He only got through one fourth of my Genjutsu and he already fainted. I don't think he will wake up anytime soon." Naruto said while deactivating the Kamigan.

"Right, winner of this match Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced.

"Now that the preliminary round is over, all the winners please come down as the Hokage has something to say." Hayate added. Soon all the winners were there.

"Well done to those who managed to make it to the finals. The will be a one month period for you to train before the finals. The match will be determined on the day itself. For now, dismissed." The Hokage said before leaving the tower with a Shushin.

"Naruto wait up, what did you do to Kiba just now?" Kurenai asked curious.

"Oh, that was a Genjutsu I created. I call it the Doomsday Device." Naruto replied.

"Wait, you know how to use Genjutsu? According to the academy reports, they said that you could hardly do any Genjutsu at all. What's going on?" Kurenai asked again.

"It will be revealed later when the Hokage calls a meeting that all Jonins will attend." Naruto replied before leaving via the Shushin to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto and the Hokage waited for thirty minutes before every Jonin plus Sasuke arrived.

"Thank you for coming here as quickly as possible." The Hokage said.

"Sorry Hokage Sama, but why are two Genins here?" Ibiki asked.

"That is because this concerns both of them. During the second part of the exams, Orochimaru made an appearance and branded Sasuke Uchiha with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Thankfully we have someone who is good at both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu that is willing to help us to get rid of it." The Hokage said.

"Who is that person?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"That person is Genin Naruto Uzumaki of course. He managed to remove the seal on Anko." The Hokage replied. This statement shocked everyone.

"Are you sure Hokage Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I was there when Naruto removed the seal from Anko." The Hokage said before motioning Naruto to start the process. Naruto quickly drew the counter seal on Sasuke's neck.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven: Release!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the tips of his finger on Sasuke's neck activating the counter seal. Sasuke started to scream in pain but Naruto put up a silencing seal around Sasuke so the Jonins could not here it. When the cursed seal was removed, Sasuke had already passed out from the pain.

" Naruto, what else are you hiding from us?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stood up.

"I'm good at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu as well. Oh don't forget that I can summon both normal and demonic fox plus going into Bijū mode." Naruto replied.

"Anyways, Orochimaru plans on invading Konoha during the finals so I want all the Jonins to be prepared. Other than that, dismissed." The Hokage said before Naruto used the Illusion Shushin to leave. This shocked some of the Jonins, as there were not traces of leaves or smoke at all.

" Looks like there is more to Naruto than I originally thought." Kurenai thought to herself before using her own modified Shushin to leave. Naruto decided to go get some Ramen and on the way, he met up with Yugito and Samui.

"Wait, where is Karui?" Naruto asked.

"She decided to go back to the hotel to get some rest. Do you know any good places to eat besides the Dango store?" Samui asked.

"I'm just going to my favorite Ramen store so why don't you two follow me?" Naruto asked. The two girls nodded before following Naruto. After Samui and Yugito ate the Ramen there, they were instantly hooked to it. This made the owner of the store to have money signs in his eyes.

" Naruto thanks for the meal, I have to go train now. Bye!" Yugito said before leaving with Samui following her not before bidding Naruto goodbye.

* * *

Hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Pleaz R&R

The Unstable Dean Ambrose signing out!


End file.
